


Shadows

by TheMysticalBlur



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticalBlur/pseuds/TheMysticalBlur





	Shadows

Shadow 1

They say shadows can't love. That shadows can't feel. But as a shadow, I am different. I follow behind a boy almost all day. And during that time, I always put him in a position where I can see another boy's shadow.  
"I'm sorry. If it's possible to make a human fall in love with another human because his shadow has the feels, by God, it's happening now." I say to the empty space.

Boy 2

"Why is he always around? Not that I don't like it, it's very flattering but I can't keep myself from looking at him! Gosh I hate it! And now I'm talking to my shadow again just great!" I storm off.  
I then see the brown eyed beauty just down the block. What can't I get the nerve and go talk to him?! It won't be that hard, right?

Shadow 2

I know he's talking to me but I know I can't respond. Oh how I wish I could! I then could help this little black haired babe get his love. Oh wait, I can still help him!  
"It's your time to shine! It's your boost of confidence." I yell into thin air.

Boy 1

"I don't know what to think or how to feel! Do I like him? I'm not gay... am I?" I'm talking to myself again, great.  
Holy shit! He's coming towards me! What do I do? What do I say? Maybe, I do like him.

The air

The black haired boy approached the hazel eyed boy other. As they began to talk, they realized something. They are in almost every class together, but Dan's shadow always blocked their way. Of course they don't know the power of the shadows but they are figure stuff out now.  
"Is your black hair natural Phil?" Dan asks with a laugh.  
Phil chuckled also, "maybe."  
Dan's shadow, Shadow 1, inched closer to Phil's shadow.  
"Hello." S1 says.  
S2 seemed shocked, "Hello?"  
"We have never talked but my human knows your human."  
S2 'nods', "I see that, I'm P. Hi. L, but you can call me Hil."  
"I'm D. A. N, but most shadows call me, An."

Day's have passed. The shadows have been getting closer and so have the boys. Once the sun went down the shadows went off but met up before the sun rose again.

Shadow 1

"Shadow Queen?" I look up.  
She looks over to us, Hil is with me, "Shadows, it is not possible to make a human fall in love. But you two, are something special."  
"What do you mean?" Hil asked.  
She smiled, "You two, are the boys. You feel for human life, because at night you leave your bodies, and become followers."  
"How can we make it stop? So, I can be with the one I love." I say, needing to know.  
"Your humans forms, get them to the top of our building tonight, one minute before midnight. Either you'll become them, or you'll vanish." She says carefully.  
I look over at Hil, he stares back at me. In his faint glow, his outline of dead eyes, I see some color. I see some ice.  
"I will do anything, just to be with him."

Dan's POV

"Don't worry Phil! I come up here, every Thursday." Wait what did I just say?  
He looks at me with a scared look. I smile at him and grab his hand. This seemed to boost his confidence. We ran hand in hand up the flights of stairs like young kids running through a field.  
"Wow." Is all Phil said.  
I nodded and looked at my watch. It's one minute till midnight.  
"Phil come here." I state.  
He walked over and I pulled him into a soft kiss as Big Ben rung. I felt something inside that I have never felt.  
"The black demons have been released." A bone chilling voice said, "And now you two are free."


End file.
